The present invention relates to a tubular construction especially adapted for use in hot water installation applications and which incorporates an elongated tubular member provided with a heat-and-sound insulating jacket and corrosion-resistant protective plugs received in the open ends of the elongated tubular members.
Tubular constructions are known in which the interior of a metal tubular member is sealed from the atmosphere by means of stoppers plugged into the open ends of the tubular member.
Such conventional stoppers, however, have the disadvantage that they insufficiently protect the respective end sections of the tubular member against physical damage, for example during storage and transportation thereof, and that they are too easily disconnectable from these end sections and are lost, for example during mechanical lifting of the tubular member at the plugged ends thereof, with the result that the interior of the metal tubular member then is subjected to corrosion due to atmospheric influences.